Blondies
by Oregonblondie
Summary: sark finds his family and a maybe new love. S/? (it's a new character)


Title: Blondie's Author: Me! (a.k.a laurali/Laura!) Spoilers: none that I know of Rating: PG Summary: Sark meets LOTS of new people. Disclaimer: I don't own anything; they belong to ABC, JJ and others. The plot, however, is my own and any similarities to real life etc are purely coincidental. A/N: I am starting this because  
  
#1. I'm inspired because it's new Alias night  
  
#2. I'm Bored!  
  
That is my reasoning. Oh well. If anyone wants me to continue any stories in this name or in laurali drop me a ring in a review (hint hint cough cough) or by e-mail. On with the fic!  
  
Also, because this is AU, there is no SD-6 but Sark did work for Irina.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sark drummed his fingers on the oak table. It was a habit. The cell phone in his hand rang. Once, twice three times. He finally picked it up and pressed "Talk".  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
The voice on the other end of the line answered briskly "I know where you family is."  
  
"Ok, I'll wire the funds to the account you requested. After you give me their location and names."  
  
"Money first."  
  
Sark sighed. The things he would do to find his family. He picked up his laptop and transferred the money. Little did the person know that it was colones, Costa Rican money. The exchange rate for them was 800 to a dollar, so the person would only be getting a maximum of $100.  
  
"There, now tell me where I can find my family."  
  
"There will be a party tomorrow night on the banks of the Thames. It will be your family reunion."  
  
Sark nodded and pressed "End". So he was going to Paris. Simple enough.  
  
He got up and headed to his bedroom to start packing. He carelessly tossed in a couple of Armani suits for traveling about. He made sure to put a plain white shirt and kakis for the get-together.  
  
He picked up his cell phone and made a simple two-minute call.  
  
"Yes Henri, make sure the plane is ready in about a hour. I'll be waiting where I usually am. Ok, bye."  
  
Sark hit the button to end his talk, picked up his suitcase and headed out to his Accord to drive to the airport.  
  
************************************************************************ [In Paris]  
  
Sark got off of his plane and headed to the area where there are taxis. He hopped in one of them and asked the driver (in perfect French of course) to take him to his hotel.  
  
************************************************************************ [Later that night]  
  
Andrew walked down the banks of the river that ran around Paris. Off about a quarter of a mile away he could see a gathering of twinkling lights. He knew for sure that this was the party.  
  
He quickened his pace more and more. He wondered if this was all real, if he really was going to meet his family.  
  
Off to his left he could hear the sound of falling water and a soft crying. Although he wanted to meet his family soon, he couldn't ever bear to see someone cry.  
  
He rushed over to see a girl sitting on the edge of the fountain, her head in her hands. What was startling about her was that she had honey blond hair that shone in what little light there was. She was dressed in a simple jean skirt and T-shirt but they made her look stunning.  
  
Andrew bent down and spoke quietly,  
  
"Are you ok miss?"  
  
She jumped out suddenly but when she saw the kind man's glowing bright blue eyes she calmed down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just there was this party my friend invited me to and I feel so out of place." She motioned in the direction of the reunion.  
  
"Miss, may I ask how old you are?"  
  
"I'll be 27 this March."  
  
"Well I was just on my way to that party over there and even though I have an invitation, I a little scared of going up there alone. Do you think you could help me?"  
  
He held out his hand for her and she took it. She was surprised on how warm it was despite the cold temperature.  
  
"By the way, My name is Andrew Sark."  
  
She smiled up at him,  
  
"Mine's Laura Jackson."  
  
They walked arm-in-arm to the party.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, what does everyone think? I really like this story, if I do say so myself but I need to know your opinion about it.  
  
Please review. I'm going to leave for spring break and I won't have a computer to type on. I'll try to write stuff down on paper so I can type it up as soon as possible. You could give a nice "Welcome Back Home" gift by reviewing! Just an idea, but a good one in my opinion. I'm going to stop talking so you can have time to review. See ya! 


End file.
